I Don't Wanna Miss A Thing'
by Smokey Joe
Summary: A little song fic about Ron and Hermione. Set to the song of the same title by Aerosmith.


Hey~ this is my first Harry Potter fic. Ron and Hermione fic and I'm not  
sure just how I feel about it so it might disappear and return if I make  
any changes. The song is 'I Don't Wanna Miss A Thing' by Aerosmith and the  
characters that I have used belong to J.K. Rowling. Please review when  
you're finished and tell me what you think. Enjoy!  
Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo  
~SJ  
  
Project One  
"I Don't Wanna Miss A Thing"  
Ron Weasley looked at the woman he shared his bed with. She was  
beautiful with her long, gently curled blonde hair and brown eyes that  
could light her entire face. Hermione Granger was perfect in his eyes and  
he found himself falling even more in love with her as each day passed.  
They had been dating now for almost a year, taking it slow so their  
friendship would never be jeperdized and sex hadn't even been discussed. At  
that moment they were both fully clothed and Ron was on top of the sheets.  
He was content to just hold her as long as he could do it every night.  
I could stay awake just to hear you breathing  
Watch you smile while you are sleeping  
While you're far away and dreaming  
I could spend my life in this sweet surrender  
I could stay lost in this moment forever  
Every moment I spend with you is a moment I treasure  
He couldn't believe that she had chosen him. He knew that there were  
plenty of other men that had asked her out, but it wasn't their arms that  
she was resting in. He often would stay awake long into the night just  
watching her, afraid that he would wake and find it all a dream. He had  
every moment that he'd spent with her, from the first time they'd met up to  
the current moment, locked away in his memory and reviewed them almost  
daily. He could feel his eyes drooping, being an auror was not an easy job,  
but fought against it.  
Don't want to close my eyes  
I don't want to fall asleep  
'Cause I'd miss you baby  
And I don't want to miss a thing  
'Cause even when I dream of you  
The sweetest dream will never do  
I'd still miss you baby  
And I don't want to miss a thing  
Despite his efforts, Ron fell into a peaceful sleep; Hermione cuddled  
against his chest. He slipped into a dream where he and Hermione were  
happily married with two children. There was a little boy that had his  
round face and freckles and light red hair while their little girl had  
Hermione's delicate facial features with Ron's freckles and the same  
reddish-blonde hair. Hermione was running around the yard with their son  
while he sat on the porch of their home with their infant daughter.  
Everything was so perfect and when the dream ended and Ron woke feeling  
more content than he had in a long time.  
Lying close to you feeling your heart beating  
And I'm wondering what you're dreaming  
Wondering if it's me you're seeing  
Then I kiss your eyes  
And thank God we're together  
I just want to stay with you in this moment forever  
Forever and ever  
He checked the clock and realized he had a little while longer before he  
had to be anywhere and he looked at Hermione again. She was smiling  
peacefully and he wondered if she was dreaming of something as pleasant as  
he'd dreamed. As he looked at her, he thanked whoever was listening that he  
had her in his life. She'd been with him through so much and he knew that  
he'd never have gotten this far without her. She meant everything to him.  
I don't want to close my eyes  
I don't want to fall asleep  
'Cause I'd miss you baby  
And I don't want to miss a thing  
'Cause even when I dream of you  
The sweetest dream will never do  
I'd still miss you baby  
And I don't want to miss a thing  
I don't want to miss one smile  
I don't want to miss one kiss  
I just want to be with you  
Right here with you, just like this  
I just want to hold you close  
Feel your heart so close to mine  
And just stay here in this moment  
For all the rest of time  
Sighing he lay his head back down, pulling Hermione closer to himself. He  
knew that he was going to need more rest than what he'd gotten so far and  
was more than content to spend a few more hours wrapped up in Hermione. He  
slipped back into the dream that he'd been having and smiled in his sleep  
when he realized that the children were older now. The little girl was  
fourteen or fifteen and the little boy was sixteen or seventeen. They were  
fighting playfully, the way he'd wrestled with Fred and George, while  
Hermione yelled at them to stop before they hurt themselves and Ron just  
laughed. When she shot him a dirty look he got a devious idea into his head  
and rushed her, sweeping her up and spinning her around, Her yelps were  
enough to stop the children from fighting and they stood by laughing as  
their parents played like children.  
Don't want to close my eyes  
I don't want to fall asleep  
'Cause I'd miss you baby  
And I don't want to miss a thing  
'Cause even when I dream of you  
The sweetest dream will never do  
I'd still miss you baby  
And I don't want to miss a thing  
'Cause I'd miss you baby  
And I don't want to miss a thing  
'Cause even when I dream of you  
The sweetest dream will never do  
I'd still miss you baby  
And I don't want to miss a thing  
Ron awoke to find Hermione already showered and sitting on the bed next to  
him. He smiled up at her in morning greeting.  
"It's about time, Ron!" She exclaimed kissing his lips gently. He  
smiled and pulled her onto his chest and she laughed, her eyes lighting up  
in the way that made his heart skip a beat.  
"I love you, 'Mione." He whispered kissing her deeply. She smiled against  
his lips as she whispered the same to him. He never wanted to let her go,  
ever. He wanted to spend every moment watching her, being with her, telling  
her how much he loved her. The way things were going, his dream would  
likely come true, and life, well, life would be perfect. 


End file.
